The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more particularly, to a harness for a therapeutic ball.
Various elastomeric balls have been developed that allow a child or one of small weight to ride thereon. These balls, however, have traditionally not been able to support too much weight, especially when under stress or compression. Variations of these balls have been used as exercise balls commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cswiss ballsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctherapeutic ballsxe2x80x9d. Such past therapeutic balls would explode or rapidly deflate (similar to a balloon) if punctured while under load (i.e. sitting on it). This made using such therapeutic balls for weight lifting or doing advanced exercises fairly dangerous.
With recent developments in synthetic materials, however, it is now possible to provide an exercise or therapeutic ball that can withstand much greater loads, both static and dynamic. Therapeutic balls made with today""s synthetic materials may be termed anti-burst system (ABS) balls. These ABS balls can be loaded with over one thousand pounds with a total weight load capability in excess of over two thousand five hundred pounds. With this capacity for static and dynamic load strengths, such therapeutic balls can now be used for a variety of exercises. In particular, ABS therapeutic balls can and are used by leading athletes to weight train (lifting several hundred pounds or more) while seated or lying upon an ABS therapeutic ball. With such new ABS therapeutic balls, athletes have the comfort of knowing that the ABS therapeutic ball will not explode while it is in use.
While these new ABS therapeutic balls may be used for various static exercises, such ABS therapeutic balls are not useful as an aerobic device (i.e. for aerobic or dynamic exercises). Because ABS therapeutic balls can now handle static and dynamic loads of several thousand pounds or more, such ABS therapeutic balls would lend themselves to various types of aerobic exercises (i.e. dynamic loading). There is currently not, however, a manner in which to use an ABS therapeutic ball for aerobic exercises.
It would thus be desirable to utilize an ABS therapeutic ball for aerobic exercises.
The present invention is a harness for a therapeutic ball. In particular, the present invention is a harness for a therapeutic ball that allows the therapeutic ball to be used for aerobic exercises. More particularly, the present invention is a harness for a therapeutic ball having a stabilizer portion, an integral handle, and an adjustment strap that allows a user to securely maintain a hold onto the therapeutic ball, especially when seated thereon. The stabilizer portion, integral handle, and adjustment strap provide a positive, secure, and stable platform around the ABS therapeutic ball.
In one form, the present invention is a harness for a therapeutic ball. The harness includes a stabilizer, a first retaining strap extending from the stabilizer, a second retaining strap extending from the stabilizer with the second retaining strap coupled to the first retaining strap remote from the stabilizer, a handle disposed between the first retaining strap and the second retaining strap, and an adjustment strap extending from the stabilizer and cooperating with the first and second retaining straps, wherein the adjustment strap is operative to provide a single adjustment for changing the size of the harness.
In another form, the present invention is a harness for an ABS therapeutic ball. The harness includes a stabilizing strap portion, a first circumferential strap coupled to and extending from the stabilizing strap portion, and a second circumferential strap coupled to and extending from the stabilizing strap portion. The first circumferential strap and said second circumferential strap are coupled at a terminating point of each of the first and second circumferential straps. The harness further includes a handle formed of a strap portion coupled at one end thereof to the first circumferential strap proximate the terminating point thereof and at another end thereof to the second circumferential strap proximate the terminating point thereof, and an adjustment strap coupled to and extending from the stabilizing strap portion and having a self fastener. The adjustment strap is adapted to loop around the terminating points and attach to itself via the self-fastener such that the harness is size adjustable to accommodate various sizes of ABS therapeutic balls.
In yet another form, the present invention is a harness for an ABS therapeutic ball. The harness includes a triangular stabilizer of nylon strapping defining a first coupling point, a second coupling point, and a third coupling point. A first nylon circumferential strap having first and second ends is attached at the first end to the first coupling point of the triangular stabilizer. A second nylon circumferential strap having first and second ends is attached at the first end to the second coupling point of the triangular stabilizer. The second end of the first nylon circumferential strap is attached to the second end of the second nylon circumferential strap. A handle of nylon strapping having a first end is attached to the first nylon circumferential strap proximate the second end of the first nylon circumferential strap. The handle has a second end that is attached to the second nylon circumferential strap proximate the second end of the second nylon circumferential strap. An adjustment strap is provided having first and second ends with the first end attached to the third coupling point of the triangular stabilizer and adapted to extend about the attachment point of the first and second nylon circumferential straps under the handle. The harness further includes means for fastening the adjustment strap onto itself wherein the adjustment strap is operative to be attached to itself in a plurality of positions defining a plurality of lengths of the adjustment strap to accommodate a plurality of sizes of therapeutic balls by adjusting the size of the harness. Further, when the harness is mounted onto the ABS therapeutic ball the stabilizer is substantially diametrically opposite the handle.
The present invention makes it possible for an ABS therapeutic ball to be used as an aerobic exerciser and/or for aerobic exercises. In particular, with the present harness in place on an ABS therapeutic ball, a user sitting on the ABS therapeutic ball grasps the integral handle of the harness that is between the user""s legs. Once the handle is grasped, the user sitting on the ABS therapeutic ball can begin to bound by starting a hopping motion, thus initiating an aerobic exercise. Such motion can be slow and controlled or very aggressive. This allows the user to exercise aerobically to the user""s ability. The present invention thus allows an ABS therapeutic ball to be used with a variety of aerobic exercises.
The present harness is also easily adjustable without losing its holding ability, in order to be used with a variety of sizes of ABS therapeutic balls. The integral handle also aids in the utilization of an ABS therapeutic ball by elderly or neurologically impaired individuals. The integral handle provides added stability for a user.
It is thus an object of the present invention to allow an ABS therapeutic ball to be used for aerobic exercises.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stable means for holding onto an ABS therapeutic ball during an aerobic exercise.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a means for holding onto an ABS therapeutic ball during aerobic exercising that is adaptable to a variety of sizes of ABS therapeutic balls.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable holding device for an ABS therapeutic ball, especially for use during an aerobic exercise that does not compromise its retention ability when used on various sizes of ABS therapeutic balls.